High and medium voltage electrical cables can implement metallic laminations that protect the cable interior from environmental contaminants, one of the most significant of which is moisture. Extruded tubular metal laminations provide a seamless and continuous metal cover through which contaminants are virtually unable to migrate. While such laminations protect the interior of the cable from contamination, processes for constructing tubular metal lamination can require specialized machinery to coextrude the tube around the interior of the cable. Metallic laminations that are not tubular but instead are wrapped around the cable core and sealed, for example by application of a hot-melt adhesive at a seam formed by overlapping opposite ends of the laminations, can be easier and less costly to manufacture relative to producing a tubular extruded lamination. However, such adhesives can potentially be more porous than the extruded metal. Thus, an improved metallic lamination for electrical cables is desirable.